This All Seems Very Familiar
by Missysnow
Summary: What if DG had seen the classic version of The Wizard of Oz before being sent to the OZ? Retelling the story with this little change. My first fan-fiction attempt!
1. Chapter 1

Buzzz. Buzzzz. Buzzzz.

DG flailed in a panic; finally hitting the off switch for her alarm clock. Visions of faraway lands and warnings of coming storms had been haunting her as she slept for the past couple months. She lay there for a few minutes, trying to make sense of the images her sleep deprived brain had come up with last night. Where was she getting the ideas for these dreams? DG thought back over the past couple of days, what could she have watched or read after work tha….

"Crap!"

DG bounded out of bed, nearly tripping as the blankets tangled themselves around her feet. She hurriedly pulled on her clothes and was down the stairs in a flash.

"Bye mom!" She called as she hopped on her motorcycle and sped off to work.

DG wove around the few slow moving farm machines and trucks that were on the road, blasting right by the local sheriff that was waiting in the speed trap she always forgot about.

The siren came on just as she pulled into the art supply store she worked at before going to classes in the evening. The cop pulled in next to her, pulling out his ticket book as he walked around the car.

"DG," he said as he came to stand in front of her shaking his head.

"Wait, I can explain" she started.

"I don't want to hear it, you broke the law." interrupted Officer Gulch as he handed her a ticket.

"Thanks." She said and walked into the store.

DG's day didn't get any better from there, a bucket of primer fell from a shelf above her, splashing over her clothes and forcing her to change into the only other clothing available, a blue and white checked dress. Why this was hanging in the stockroom she didn't know, but was thankful it was her size. DG didn't have classes that night so she went home straight from work, riding slowly so she didn't flash the farmers who were out working their fields.

"Oh my!" exclaimed her mom as she climbed off her bike. "Where in the worlds did you get that dress?"

"It was hanging in the back at work; I had to change because some paint got on me." DG explained as she pulled her paint spattered clothes from her bag and started for the house. "I'm going to go change and throw these in the wash. Hopefully they won't miss the dress before I can return it."

Emily smiled as DG walked into the house, looking the very picture of her many great times grandmother.

DG threw her clothes in the washer and went up the stairs to her room to change. Pulling on dark jeans and an old blue top she felt much more herself. She took the dress and hung it on her wardrobe, tilting her head to look at it from a different angle. It looked familiar but she just couldn't place it. Giving up, she pulled out a sketch pad and some pencils and settled in to draw for a bit. Before she knew it the face of the woman from her dreams was staring back at her from the paper. Frustrated, DG closed the book and put it aside. She went downstairs to help prepare dinner.

After dinner DG was helping clean up the dishes when she mentioned that she had received yet another ticket for speeding.

"It's not fair; he has it out for me. He was waiting for me today, just looking for an excuse to ticket me! He's a menace!" DG exclaimed.

"You will be lucky if they just take your bike DG, who knows what else they will want for these tickets." Emily replied.

Looking aside at her mom DG said," They can't take my bike if I take off on it."

Emily brought out some of the travel brochures that DG had been secretly gathering.

"I thought you might be thinking of taking a trip" Emily said as she laid the brochures on the counter near DG.

"I'm sorry," DG said looking down at the pamphlets, "but I've never really felt at home here." She rushed inside the house and up the stairs.

Emily sighed and looked up as a bang from DG's door shook the small farm house. She went to the table to gather up the rest of the dishes but spies DGs' sketch book. DG has never minded others looking at her work so Emily flips through the pages.

"She's having the dreams." Emily says to herself, carefully setting the sketch book down and planning what to do next. She knows she has to get ready, a storm is coming.

TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM

DG lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and the pictures that covered it. She knew she had over reacted to what her mom had said; that she should go down and apologize but she just couldn't bring herself to get up. Her eyes drifted closed and the images started to flash, warnings and images that didn't make any sense to her.

A loud bang shook the house and DG's eyes flew open. Once again she sprang from bed and rushed down the stairs. Looking around the ground floor and calling out to her mother DG rushed from room to room. The front door banged again and DG ran to it. She looked outside; a flash of white from her mothers' dress caught her eye as it rounded the corner of the house. DG grabbed her jacket and tore out of the house after her mother. She had seen the dark clouds gathering and the wind had started to pick up; on flat land like this it could get dangerous fast. DG caught up to her mother and pulled her inside the back door, yelling that they should get to the cellar. Emily turned to the back door as it crashed open. A strange man in a long leather coat was standing there. He pointed at DG and two more men came into the house.

"Run DG, they're after you!" yelled Emily, pushing DG towards the stairs to her room.

"Get the girl!" yelled the man who had pointed at her. The other men moved towards her and her mom tried to block the way. DG backed towards the stairs, keeping the strange men in sight until she felt the first step behind her. Emily had escaped the man that was trying to hold her and pushed DG up the stairs. Emily pulled a book case over at the base of the stairs, successfully blocking the men from following them. Together they raced up the stairs and into DG's room. They locked the door and pushed the wardrobe in front of it.

"Quick, out the window" Emily cried as banging started on the door to her room.

They scrambled out the window and onto the roof.

A twister had started not far from the house, just as DG had feared it would. It was steadily moving closer, blowing debris everywhere and making it difficult to see.

"We need to get to shelter! We're going to get killed up here!" DG screamed into the rising winds.

The tornado was quickly moving closer, banging was now coming from inside her bedroom.

"I'm sorry DG; I thought I'd have more time to prepare you!" Emily shouted as she hugged DG.

Emily pulled DG to the edge of the roof as the tornado came even closer. DG struggled against her mom, trying to back away from the swirling vortex that was destroying their farm a bit at a time. Emily smiled at DG and said "It's time."

DG's reply of "Time for what?" was swallowed by the wind as Emily threw her from the roof into the center of the tornado.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it!

DG shifted, hoping to find a more comfortable position, or at least move whatever was sticking her in the back. That was the last time she fell asleep while drawing; pencils did not a good bed partner make. A shaft of bright sunlight hit her square in the face and she blinkingly opened her eyes, throwing up an arm to block the light. She blearily thought to herself "When did I move the bed so the sun hits it?" She groped under herself, trying to find the pencil that was poking her and was astonished when she found nothing but pine needles and rocks. DG sat up, looking around herself, trying to figure out what happened.

"Hmmm. Trees, trees and more trees." Dg said to herself. "I don't ever remember seeing this many trees before in one place."

DG climbed to her feet, checking herself for injuries as she did so. She walked in a small circle, noticing the bits of broken house around her; there was one of the upstairs windows if she wasn't mistaken.

She lifted a hand to her head, feeling a small lump on the back that was tender to the touch. No wonder she felt out of it, she must have hit her head when she landed. Then the memories rushed back; the strange men, the mad scramble onto the roof and finally her mom throwing her off.

"MOM!" DG shouted into the trees. "Mom! Where are you?"

There was no reply, just a faint rustling overhead. DG started rushing around the clearing, looking for any sign that her mom had been there. All she finds are smashed bits of lumber, a few shards of glass and the one upstairs window that is miraculously intact. The rustling overhead becomes more pronounced as she finally stops to gather her thoughts. DG quickly spins around as she hears a noise behind her. No one is there but there is now a yellow feather sitting on the pine needles not far from her that hadn't been there before. She picks up a stick as she walks over to the feather, looking around to see where it came from. There is more rustling above and she spins once again and is surprised to see several small men wearing feathers and war paint standing behind her.

"Be watchful, I like not the look of her" the one wearing blue paint and feathers said to the red one who was pointing a spear at her midsection. "She is a spy!"

"What? No I'm not a spy; I'm just looking for my mother!" DG exclaimed as the strange little men started to advance on her.

"Creatures do not fall from the sky lacking magic!" the strange blue man said to the red one. "Mobats fall from the sky."

The small man wearing red feathers and paint seemed to be in charge of the others, in an exasperated tone he explained to the others "Mobats have wings."

They continued advancing on DG, she started to back up to avoid being jabbed by the spears.

Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath DG's feet as she was hauled through the air and up into the trees, caught in a net the strange little men had been herding her towards the whole time. Hanging there in the trees, she watched the little men argue beneath her, pointing at her then off into the trees. She looked at the net she was caught in, without a knife there would be no escaping from it. War cries erupted from beneath her. "Well I guess they have decided what to do with me now that they caught me." She thought. Three of the little men ran into the trees and the net started to shudder. "Oh no!" she thought, "They're going to drop me!" The net slowly started to lower, her feet hit the ground but the net stayed tight above her.

The little men grabbed the rope and started pulling the net, causing DG to lose her footing. They dragged her through the forest, into a clearing with rope ladders hanging from the trees. She looked up, seeing a whole village in the tree tops. DG also noted the cages hanging from some of the trees, and got a sneaking suspicion that she would soon be in one too. Several of the little men climbed into the trees while the rest held her at spear point. They untied the net from around her, and poked and prodded her until she stood where they wanted her. DG looked up to see one of the cages descending towards her. They forced her through the hole in the bottom and before she could think of looking around they had hoisted her into the tree tops. Once DG had recovered from her stomach hitting her toes at the sudden vertical movement she grabbed the bars of the cage and stared out at the leader of the little group. He was smirking at her from a rope bridge suspended between two trees. Blue boy was standing behind the red one clutching his spear as if he expected her to suddenly sprout another head or spit fire at them.

"Look not into her eyes, for fear she will turn you into a scree! She is a spy!" said the blue one.

"I'm not a spy!" DG yelled, banging her hands against the bars of the cage.

"Then who are you?" The red one asked in a calm voice.

Taking a deep breath she replied "I'm DG. Who are you?"

The small red man straightened his spine and said "I am Red Hat; we are resistance fighters of the eastern guild."

The blue one pulled Red Hat back and hissed "Do not tell her who we be, she is a spy!"

Red Hat looked over his shoulder at the blue one and looked like he wanted to smack him. This was a feeling that DG could heartily agree with. He looked back to DG and asked "From which direction will Azkadellias' longs coats come? Will they walk or will they fly?"

DG replied in an exasperated tone "I don't know! I don't even know this Azkadellia person. What's a long coat? I'm a victim of a natural disaster and I just want to find my mom and go home!"

Red Hat looks to the blue one, "Maybe she is just a girl."

"Yes! Yes I'm just a girl." DG pounced on their doubt, hoping to reinforce it and make them see reason.

Red Hat holds up DG's locket. "This woman was seen being chased by a company of Long Coats towards the old road."

"Or leading the Long Coats there." the blue one snidely interrupted with a malicious look at DG.

"Please be careful with that, it has a lot of sentimental value. DG pleads.

With a sigh Red Hat looks at DG and says "Strap her to the flayer."

The blue one looks terribly happy at this and steps forward. "Squeal as you peel, till the truth breaks a deal!" He cackles and then drops the locket to the forest floor below.


End file.
